


Just a Little Closer...

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: For some reason they're in Paris, I adore Paris, M/M, Prompt Fill, mention of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for - The Losers, Jensen, he just wants to get as close up as he can</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Closer...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ****
> 
> I've no idea whether this is an AU or whether they're on vacation or a mission...not a clue but it appeared in my head and demanded I write it.
> 
> I can't remember whether the Egyptian parts of the Louvre come before or after the Mona Lisa (haven't been to Paris for a few years) so I apologize if I've mixed up the order.

“Jensen, _Jensen_.” Cougar hissed furiously as Jake pushed and shoved his way through the crowd. “For the love of...Jake, stop it.”

“I just wanna see,” Jake called back cheerfully, almost squashing a small man in front of him. “Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing, I’ve crowd surfed before, this is easy in comparison.”

“He’s crowd surfed,” Cougar muttered despairingly. “Of course he has.” He grabbed at his hat as the crush of people behind him made it wobble precariously on his head. “All this for a painting?”

It was annoying to have to stand on tiptoe to see over the heads in front of him, but Cougar ignored his wounded pride and did so anyway. Jake’s bright blond hair was clearly visible, bobbing closer to the front of the crowd.

Cougar debated just leaving him to it and waiting for him in the museum gift shop but knew Jake would give him the wounded puppy look if he did. With a sigh, he pushed his way through the bodies before him, muttering apologies as he went.

It seemed to take an age to reach Jake and even longer to get to the front of the slowly moving line of gawking museum-goers. But eventually they made it and stood facing the most famous painting in the world.

Jake grinned excitedly and bounced up and down. “Cougs, look. Is that cool or what?”

Cougar tilted his head to one side and regarded the Mona Lisa’s famous smile. “It’s small and dark and pokey.”

Jensen smacked him on the arm with a scandalized gasp. “Heathen.”

Cougar gave a one-shoulder shrug. Art wasn't really his thing but Jake had really wanted to come to the Louvre while they were in Paris. And the promise of hotel sex later was enough to convince him that five hours of looking at paintings and statues wouldn’t be so bad.

Jensen snapped a quick forbidden photo, sans flash, of course.

“You happy now?” Cougar asked, unable to keep the smile from his face as he took in Jake’s flushed cheeks.

“Yep,” Jensen bounced again. “Egyptian mummies next, come on.”

Cougar groaned but allowed himself to be towed along to the next part of the museum.

Jake took pity on him after an hour of mummies and sarcophagi and tugged him into a quiet bathroom stall for a truly spectacular blowjob. After that, Cougar decided museums were actually kind of fun and spent the rest of the visit walking around with a goofy grin plastered on his lips.

****

Later, back in the hotel room, Jake lay beside Cougar, snoring loudly. He was completely worn out from a day full of pain au chocolat, gloriously black coffee and walking around the Louvre. He’d managed to stay awake long enough to appreciate the blowjob Cougar gave him but faceplanted onto the pillows as soon as he came and passed out.

Cougar ran a hand down Jake’s smooth, naked back and grinned. Paris was definitely the city of love.


End file.
